Gems of the Sovereign
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: Losing a father is the hardest thing in the world. Having him taken to another dimension is even harder. Finally moving away from the house they grew up in, to Seiyo, twin sisters Mika and Kotomi get sucked into the digital world with two boys they barely know to find their father and experience the adventure of a lifetime.


**How It All Began**

_**The Digital World.**_

_** Many People believe it's a made up world.**_

_** Used for games, cartoons and card games.**_

_** But I know better.**_

_**It all started a long time ago... **_

"Congratulations Mrs. Tsukiyomi," a man in blue scrubs, obviously a doctor, said. He handed two identical pink blankets to the woman on the bed. "Two completely healthy little girls!"

_**WAIT A MINUTE! Too far back!**_

_**Fast-forward about five years!**_

"Kotomi get down from the window! Your father will be home soon enough!" called a woman from the kitchen, that woman was Kit Tsukiyomi. Mother of four and veterinarian extraordinaire.

"But Mama!" cried Kotomi, pouting, while not looking away from the window. "He was s'posed to be home forever ago!" The girl protested, not moving her eyes from the drive way.

Soon, another girl joined her. She had ebony hair and gold, cat like eyes. "Tomi where's daddy..." she whispered, hopping up to look out the window as well.

"I dunno Mizu..." Kotomi muttered tears forming in the corners of her small sky blue eyes.

"MikaZuki! Kotomi! Out of the window now!" Kit ordered, stomping into the living room. The girls pouted and went to get down until Kotomi squealed.

"Daddy!" She called and rushed to the door. Mika right at her heels. They threw the door open...

"Daddy, Daddy! Yay your home!" Mika squealed as she followed her twin.

Kotomi stopped short in front of her father, a wide smile across her face. "What took you so long daddy?" she questioned tilting her head to the side in the cute little kid way.

Mika tried to slide to a stop but ran into Kotomi. "Oopsies!"

"Mizu!" Kotomi cried with a pout.

Mika looked down at her feet. "Sorry Tomi. I run too fast."

Aruto laughed at the two girls as Kotomi huffed and assured her twin it was okay. "Come on you two, let's get inside and I'll tell you the good news." At this, the twins smiled widely.

Mika giggled and lifted her arms. "Carry me please?"

"Of course my little kitty, what about you Kotomi?" Aruto asked while picking up his ebony haired daughter.

"Yes please daddy!" Kotomi cheered and her father picked her up.

Aruto hugged them both and walked towards the house, leaned in and gave Kit a soft kiss. "Sorry I'm late dear."

Kit kissed back. "It's okay. Your home in time for dinner and that's all that matters."

"Eww their kissing Tomi!" Mika giggled.

"Ewwies!" Kotomi giggled with her twin.

"Alright you too, we're inside the door, go sit at the table!" Aruto said, going to put the twins down.

"Yes daddy!" The twins called together, and after Aruto put them down, they raced off into the kitchen. The dinner wasn't anything extravagant, but the twins ate quickly so they could co-force their father into playing house with them.

Kit smiled. "Slow down you too or you'll get a tummy ache."

Mika pouted. "But we wanna plaaaaaaaaaaaay."

"Yeah mama! Daddy promised to play house with us after dinner!" Kotomi whined.

Kit sighed. "Just make sure you don't get sick."

"Okay~!" Mika said, smiling.

"Gotcha~!" Kotomi said with a wide smile, slowing down her eating pace to a somewhat normal one. Mika didn't slow down. She kept stuffing her face making Kit sigh. Mika let out a giggle as she sipped her water.

"Mizu, slow down alright? Your play kitchen will still be there when you finish dinner," Aruto said with a smile.

Mika pouted. "But I wanna play with Daddy nooooooooooow."

"Me tooooo!" Kotomi whined, though she was almost done now.

Kit looked at Aruto. "They get it from you, you know."

He laughed. "Of course they do. Where are Ikuto and Utau?" He asked, suddenly remembering that two of their children were missing.

Kit sighed. "Utau refuses to come down. She had a fight with a friend over something. Ikuto is at that new British student's house."

"The same one he was insulting yesterday?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Mika scrunched up her face. "Sempai is icky. He tried to give me cooties."

"Oh he did, did he? I think I'll have to have a talk with this boy, trying to infect my little girl," Aruto said, sending a joking wink towards Kit.

Kit giggled. "I thought it was cute. I even took a picture."

"Oh you did?" Aruto blinked. "My I see said picture?" Kit handed Aruto her phone to show him a picture of the British exchange student, Drake, trying to kiss Mika.

Aruto laughed at the sight. "This boy may have a thing for our little girl, Kit." He said softly, and handed the phone back.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "May? He already asked Ikuto for her hand in marriage."

"I told him no and punched him," Mika said proudly once more.

"That's my girl," Aruto said proudly, smiling at the girl, and then ruffled her hair.

Mika giggled. Kit scowled. "Aruto don't encourage her violent tendencies."

"Why not?" Aruto questioned, his lips turning up in a coy smile. "It's what she gets from you."

Kit pouted. "No she doesn't! Don't make me wack you."

"Yes dear," Aruto said with a laugh, and Kotomi giggled after putting her fork down.

Mika put her own fork down. "I'm done! Let's plaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Aruto laughed and set down his fork. "Alright, let's go girls."

Kotomi following right after her twin, while pulling two elastic hair bands off her wrist and pulling her hair back in extremely messy twin-ponytails.

Kit giggled. "Go Aruto. I can clean up."

He smiled, kissed her cheek, and went after the twins. "So what do you-" Suddenly he stopped short, staring behind Mika and Kotomi.

The twins looked at Aruto. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Mika asked, tilting her head, while Kotomi picked up a teddy bear.

"G-Girls get away from the patio door quickly," Aruto ordered, his voice shaking.

Kotomi blinked. "Why daddy?"

"Just hurry away!" Aruto's voice rose in urgency, and Kotomi grabbed Mika's arm and pulled her away, behind Aruto. The twins soon saw what their father was staring at. A black and red arm was coming through a swirling blue hole in the patio door. It groped around, and found one of the girls toys then threw it.

Mika screamed loudly. "Daddy, kill it!"

"Mika... Kotomi... into the kitchen, now!" Aruto ordered, and picked up a broom that was leaning on the wall. Kotomi nodded, too scared to speak and rushed into the kitchen, dragging Mika.

"Mama! Mama help!" Kotomi cried running to bury her face in the back of her mother's legs.

Mika struggled as Kotomi dragged her. "No! We have to help Daddy!" She burst into sobs.

Kit pulled them both close. "Girls what happened?"

Kotomi started sobbing as well. "A-Arm! C-Coming through door!" she wailed.

Kit tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Mika shook her head and tugged on Kit's arm. "We gotta go save Daddy!" Kotomi started tugging as well.

Kit followed the girls and stared at the empty living room. "Girls... Where's your father? And what happened in here? It's such a mess!"

Mika stared at the empty living room. "No! They got Daddy!" She burst into loud tears, rubbing her eyes.

Kotomi released her mother and ran to where her father had last stood. "D-Daddy..."

Kit looked at the both of them. "What happened?"

Mika sobbed louder. "The bad thing took Daddy!"

"It took him! The bad a-arm!" Kotomi burst out crying, the broom he had grabbed, laying broken on the floor in front of the patio door.

_**That was the last time we saw our father.**_

_**No matter how long we waited, he never re-appeared.**_

_**The arm never showed itself again.**_

_Four years later_

"Shhh or you'll wake Mama!" Kotomi whispered to her twin, as she snuck from their shared room, down to the living room, and looking at the patio door. The girls had made a habit of doing this ever year, on the day their father disappeared from the room.

Mika pouted. She fixed the pot she knocked over. "Well sorry!" She followed her twin to the patio door. "Do you think this is it?"

"I don't know... but in all those shows, things are always happening four years after something strange happens..." Kotomi whispered back to Mika. She placed her hand on the glass of the door. "Daddy..."

Tears streamed down Mika's face. "Why did he have to go..."

"I-I don't know..." Kotomi whispered. "N-Now as planned. You got the candles?" She asked turning to her twin.

Mika nodded. She handed Kotomi the candles. Her hands were shaking badly as the memories from that night flooded back.

Kotomi set the candles up in holders on either side of the door. She lit them quickly and took three huge steps back. "Now r-remember.. No matter what... we won't back down. W-We're in this together. To find daddy."

Mika nodded. "Whatever it takes."

Kotomi sat cross-legged on the floor, and started whispering. "_I wish for my father back. I wish for his safe return to us.._" She repeated the wish over and over.

Mika put her hands together. "_I wish for Daddy back. I wish for him to come back to us..._" Like her sister, she repeated it over and over, tears streaming down her face. Nothing happened though, and the longer the twins repeated, the more tired they grew.

"Chou-chan, maybe we should go to bed... We can try again next year," Mika said, rubbing her eyes.

Kotomi nodded, and rubbed her own eyes. "Yeah... next.. year.." Kotomi agreed and blew out the candles. She stood up and took the candles out of the holders, handing them to Mika, and grabbing the candle holders.

Mika held the candles tightly. "We'll get him back. I promise."

"I know we will," Kotomi said with a soft, sleepy smile, and headed towards the stairs.

Mika stayed back and stared at the stars. "I swear on every star, I will." She wiped away her tears and followed her sister.

Both girls crawled in and were almost asleep, when they felt something shake the house. They jumped awake. "M-Mizu?"

Mika shot up. "I felt it too." She ran to the window and looked out. "K-Kotomi! Come here!"

Kotomi jumped from her bed and rushed to the window and looked out. Standing in the middle of the street was a giant creature. "W-What is that?" Kotomi asked her twin.

Mika stared at her sister. "What do you think? It's a giant freaking bird thing!"

"I can see that!" Kotomi yelled back at her sister. "What is it doing here!" Kotomi paused and saw the bird thing break a hole in the neighbor's roof. "..Apparently it's destroying the Bakuro house.."

"Poor, poor little stuck up brats..." Mika said shaking her head.

Kotomi almost giggled, but the bird started leaving the neighborhood. She rushed from the window and threw on one of her sweaters.

"What are you doing?" Mika yelled. Ever since their dad was taken, she became over protective of Kotomi. And having her sister follow a giant bird was not safe.

"What do you think?" Kotomi said with a wide grin. "I'm going after it! It could lead us to daddy!" Kotomi said and rushed out of the room, and down the stairs.

"No way!" Mika said. "You could get hurt!"

"I don't care! It could know where daddy is!" Kotomi called back to her sister, as she slipped on her rubber boots, those being the quickest shoes to put on. She opened the front door and ran out.

Mika groaned loudly. She threw on her sneakers and grabbed her coat, following her sister. "Kotomi, wait up!"

Kotomi stopped and jogged in place, waiting for her sister to catch up, then grabbed her arm and ran after the bird.

Mika groaned. "Hey! Slow down!"

"We can't! If we lose it, we lose sight of daddy!" Kotomi called back to her sister, as she ran, keeping the bird thing in sight.

Mika sighed and ran faster. She barely kept up. "Ok ok!"

They followed the bird till they reached the city plaza, where another monster was destroying a bridge. Two other kids were on it, two boys. One was blonde, the other had green hair. They were trying to get off, but the second creature blocked their path, each way they went.

Mika's eyes widened. "Kotomi, we need to help them!"

"But how Mizu?" Kotomi asked frightened. She looked at the bird thing. "Please!" She called up to it. "Please help them!"

Mika released Kotomi's hand. "It can't understand you. Stay here." She ran off towards the second monster. "Hey gross thing! I'm over here!" She jumped on its tail, trying to distract it.

"Mika!" Kotomi yelled. She looked at the bird again. She waved her arms trying to get its attention. But it was watching the second one with fascination. The second creature swatted at Mika lazily.

Mika growled. She motioned to the boys yelling "GET AWAY!" before biting the thing's tail. The thing roared loudly and jumped off the bridge. It grabbed Mika by the back of her shirt, and picked her up.

"Mika!" Kotomi screeched. The giant bird creature took flight again, and pecked the green creature's eye, causing it to drop Mika. The bird creature caught her with its foot, and set her down.

Mika smiled at it. "Thank you!" She hopped off and ran towards Kotomi. When she reached her twin she was engulfed in a huge hug.

The bird thing did a good imitation of a smile, and turned to the green creature and attacked it again, knocking it back. Suddenly all the children on the scene felt light headed, and they fell over, blacking out.

The next morning, Kotomi and Mika woke up in their beds. Sweaters folded neatly on the end table, and the shoes at the foots of their beds. Kotomi opened her eyes first. "M-Mika?"

Mika sat up. "Was it all a dream?" She asked, looking over at Kotomi.

"I.. don't know.." Kotomi whispered.

_**Back then, we didn't know what had happened, and we thought we had dreamt it all. **_

_Five years later..._

Kotomi put the last book in the box in front of her. She sighed and taped it closed. "You ready to get out of here Mizu?" She asked. Kit had finally had enough of the city, and had accepted a job as head Veterinarian in the next city over.

Mika pouted and crossed her arms. She had not packed a single thing, in protest. "No! I don't want to leave!"

"I know how you feel, but this house is sold, and a new one bought in Seiyo. Pack, alright?" Kotomi said, picking up the box, and heading out.

Mika shook her head. "NEVER!"

Kotomi thought for a minute, then smirked. "Mika! Mama has ice cream in the kitchen!"

"I don't care!" Mika yelled back. "I refuse to move!"

Kotomi sighed and took the box to the moving van. "I don't know what to do mama.. she's not coming down." Kotomi informed her mother.

Kit sighed and pulled out her phone. "I got it..." Twenty minutes later and Mika still refused to move. There was a knock on her door.

Mika growled. "I'm not moving and you people can't make me!"

"You think I want my best friend to move away?" said a voice from the other side.

Mika jumped up and opened the door, before throwing herself on him, crying. "I.. Don't... Want to... Go!"

"I know Mika, I know." The boy, his name was Ryuuriku, said, rubbing her back. "How about we get out of here, and go down to the river?" He said with a wide smile.

"No!" Mika cried out. "Then they'll pack up all my stuff then I'll have to leave! I don't want to!"

"Mika, we'll lock your door, and go out the window," Ryuu offered with a cunning smirk.

She giggled and pecked his cheek. "And this is why you're my best friend."

"Exactly." He said flatly, and pushed the door closed, locking it. "Let's go."

Mika nodded. She opened her window and popped the screen before climbing onto the branch of the tree by the window. "C'mon Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuu laughed and followed her out onto the tree. "Let's skip the joint!" He said with a grin, and the two expertly climbed down the tree, and ran off down the block. Meanwhile Kotomi was with Ryuu's twin brother Heroyuki. Hero nimbly unlocked the door with a trick his father had taught him.

"And we're in," He said as the door swung open. Kotomi, Kit and the boy's father Kokoro all smiled widely, and started packing up the room.

Back with Mika, she looked at her feet, not able to look at Ryuu. "I don't want to leave everyone. Plus Sempai might just follow me anyway."

"Mika, it's not like you're moving across the country, your just moving to the other side of the river," Ryuu reasoned to her.

Mika rubbed her eyes. "It still sucks... I mean how is my super awesome plan to make you... You know what, never mind. Let's just get to the river." Mika walked faster.

"No, make me what?" Ryuu asked following her.

Mika turned a light red. "It's nothing."

After a long time playing at the river, Mika and Ryuu went back to the Tsukiyomi house hold, only to find it empty, with Kotomi and Hero sitting outside, waiting for them.

"No..." Mika whispered.

"I'm sorry Mika.. but it's time to leave," Kotomi whispered, before tearing up and hugging Hero tightly.

Mika whirled around and glared at Ryuu with teary eyes. "Y-You bastard! You knew they could get in! Now we have to leave! This is all your fault!"

Ryuu winced and looked down. "I'm sorry but.. it's for the best.. you need to get out of here.. Mika it's been nine years since he disappeared. You need to get out of this house."

Mika screamed. "No! He's going to come back! He will! And how will he find us if we leave? We can't leave! This is all your fault Ryuu! And to think I was going to admit I've been in love with you since we were kids! Screw that now! I hate you!" Tears streamed down her face as she ran inside the empty house, slamming the door behind her.

Ryuu groaned and had no chance to say anything, when Kokoro pulled him away for them to leave.

A couple hours later, when Mika had finally worn herself out, and had fallen asleep, Kit carried her out to the van and strapped her in. Ikuto took the seat beside her, and Utau took a seat beside Kotomi. Kit pulled out of the drive way, and drove off from their once family home, over the bridge to the new house. A larger one, big enough that none of the children had to share a room. Leaving Mika to sleep in the car, with Utau watching over her, the movers, Ikuto, Kit and Kotomi started unpacking their life into the new house.


End file.
